


Сон

by RossomahaaR



Series: FK Lord of the Lost 2019 [4]
Category: Lord of the Lost (Band), The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Mysticism, Sleep, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossomahaaR/pseuds/RossomahaaR
Summary: Чем дальше, тем яснее становилось, что нового тура по США не будет. Но упрямая надежда всё ещё теплилась.
Series: FK Lord of the Lost 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845040





	Сон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную Битву для команды Lord Of The Lost 2019  
> http://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643441
> 
> В общих чертах описывается идея, лежащая в основе альбома Thornstar (2018). Подробнее о концепте: https://vk.com/page-135488863_53348757
> 
> LOTL действительно не пустили в США: https://vk.com/wall-10433093_29760
> 
> О записи альбома есть трёхсерийный документальный фильм Rise Of The Thornstar (есть с русскими субтитрами)
> 
> Имеется серьёзный спойлер к "Песочному человеку".

Чем дальше, тем яснее становилось, что нового тура по США не будет. Но упрямая надежда всё ещё теплилась.  
— Какого чёрта им ещё надо? Мы же в январе все документы подали. И копии контрактов, и счета, и показатели продаж, и…  
— Всё-всё, не кипятись, — Аня сочувственно похлопала Криса по плечу.  
— Да какое там, — Крис сдвинул очки и устало потёр глаза. — Скоро уже потребуют предоставить заверенную копию генеалогического древа в десяти экземплярах. Данные об отсутствии судимостей отправил вот только что.  
— Это всё потому, что тебя записали в русские шпионы.  
Крис даже не улыбнулся:  
— С них станется. Умеешь читать на кириллице, проспрягать глаголы и отличаешь «huyovo» от «ohuenno» — добро пожаловать в чёрный список.  
— Шёл бы ты уже спать, м?  
— Попозже, — Крис приобнял Аню и тут же снова угрюмо уставился в монитор, уже в который раз перепроверяя, все ли сканы и физические копии отослали. Занимался этим юридический отдел лейбла, но и за ними нужен был глаз да глаз.  
— Не засиживайся.  
— Угу.  
Аня лишь вздохнула. Конечно, Крис ляжет только под утро. Вот наверняка сейчас из американского агентства напишут (грёбаная разница в шесть часов), что получили новые требования. Что-нибудь особенно идиотское. Додумались же запросить подборку интервью — что они там ожидают найти? Признание, что гастроли — всего лишь повод, чтобы проникнуть в Америку и остаться там?  
Она не могла ничем помочь. Оставалось лишь терпеливо ждать, когда вся эта нервотрёпка закончится, и жизнь войдёт в привычную колею.

Крис ненавидел чувствовать себя беспомощным. Если на пути вставала проблема, он решал её, не жалея сил и времени. Организм будто задействовал скрытые резервы. Но в этот раз полезная особенность обернулась против него — Криса замучила бессонница. Иногда, когда он немного вздрёмывал перед тем, как отвести Мику в школу, ему начинало казаться, что вся ситуация — просто дурной сон. Никогда ему ещё не приходилось сталкиваться с такой бюрократией. Будто попал в какой-нибудь роман Кафки. Но он просыпался, а абсурдный кошмар не заканчивался. Факт, что в такой ситуации оказалась не только его группа, утешал мало.  
А самое-то хреновое, что из-за всей этой волокиты он никак не мог ухватить идею для нового альбома. Пора бы уже с этим определиться. Но мысли, как назло, ускользали. Перебрав старые черновики, Крис окончательно убедился, что эти наработки, хоть и неплохие, но не годятся. Всё не то. Вот и сейчас он просмотрел заметки и с раздражением выключил компьютер. Идея написать продолжение Empyrean начала казаться самоповтором — лучше оставить эту историю с открытым финалом. Но что тогда?.. Отсутствие внятных идей уже начало напрягать, но пока в приоритете было получение рабочей визы.  
Спать не хотелось, но в голову будто ваты напихали. И сыпнули песок в глаза. Ложиться бесполезно — Крис уже знал, что будет ещё несколько часов маяться, пялясь в потолок и стараясь не разбудить Аню.

Тихо, чтобы не потревожить жену и сына, Крис запер за собой дверь. Говорят, прогулки помогают уснуть. Хорошо, что до набережной можно дойти пешком. Несмотря на толпы туристов в любое время суток, Крису нравилось там бывать.  
На удивление сегодня народу почти не было. Крис смотрел на разноцветные огни, отражающиеся в чёрной воде, но умиротворения это нихрена не приносило. Вдобавок ощутимо мёрзли уши. Крис поднял воротник куртки, но это не особо помогло. Мысли текли невесёлые — о незапланированных тратах, куче сорванных планов, разочаровании фанатов… Он потёр сухие, наверняка покрасневшие глаза. Что же придумать, как выкрутиться?  
— Не терзайся. Давно известно, что это не имеет смысла.  
Крис обернулся.  
За спиной у него стоял высоченный парень — белый-белый. Белыми были его волосы, начёсанные как по моде восьмидесятых, одежда (то ли пальто, то ли мантия), даже кожа — белее, чем у альбиноса, и невооружённым глазом было заметно, что это не грим. Единственным цветным пятном был здоровенный зелёный камень в оправе, висевший на груди. Да ещё глаза парня — абсолютно чёрные. Ну это, по крайней мере, можно было объяснить линзами.  
— Спасибо за участие, но…  
Что «но», Крис так и не договорил. Парень улыбнулся — терпеливо и чуть снисходительно, будто видел его насквозь. Что-то с ним было не так. И камень ещё этот… Взгляд упорно цеплялся за него. Подделка под изумруд? Красивая штука. Глаз не отвести. Ну вот, не хватало только с недосыпа залипнуть на цацку, как обдолбанному. Крис встряхнулся.

Набережная исчезла. Они стояли в пещере, подсвеченной зелёными и синими огнями, с высокого свода которой свисали здоровенные сталактиты. Капли, срывающиеся с них, падали в ручей, разделённый на два рукава — один утекал за пределы грота, а второй впадал в небольшое, кристально-прозрачное озерцо.  
Крис вдохнул и медленно выдохнул облачко пара. Ясно, он всё же заснул. Оставалось надеяться, что домой он всё-таки успел вернуться.  
Пещеру эту он прекрасно знал — не раз описывал этот образ, когда спрашивали, как он пишет песни. Убегающий ручеёк, наполняемый идеями-каплями, превращался в релизы, а что-то дожидалось своего часа в озере.  
— Хорошая выдержка, Лорд, — белые губы незнакомца тронула лёгкая улыбка.  
— Ты моё подсознание? — Крис с любопытством оглядел незнакомца. — А где пайетки, розовые боа? Брутальный шипованный прикид, на худой конец?  
Раз уж он спит, можно нести любую чушь.  
— Нет, Лорд. Я Сон из рода Бесконечных. А у тебя, кстати, проблемы со вкусом.  
Назвавшийся Сном выглядел донельзя серьёзным, но что-то проскальзывало в его тоне, безошибочно дающее понять, что он иронизирует. Как умеет.  
— То есть, ты персонификация снов? — кивнул Крис. Пожалуй, это ещё не самое безумное, что ему снилось. Однажды он проснулся от хохота, увидев чёрного кота с лицом Джереда.  
— Мяу! — тут же раздалось откуда-то из-за спины. Голос точно принадлежал Джереду.  
Крис резко обернулся, но увидел лишь тень, скользнувшую по стене. Кошачью, с изогнутым, словно знак вопроса, хвостом. И с очень узнаваемым носатым профилем. По спине побежали мурашки.  
— Персонификация, — невозмутимо отозвался Сон, будто ничего такого и не заметил. — Сама сущность снов. Тот, кто их присылает и забирает. Тот, кто даёт мечты.  
В любой другой ситуации Крис бы не удержался и сыронизировал над пафосной манерой изъясняться, но сейчас отчего-то это казалось очень естественным. Парень вовсе не выглядел смешным. Пожалуй, Крис даже начал испытывать к нему смутную симпатию. Было во Сне что-то очень знакомое. И печальное.  
— Мы уже когда-то виделись?  
— _Так_ мы встретились впервые. Хоть я и заглядываю в сны людей, редко говорю с ними. Но нынешний я любопытен.  
«Нынешний я»? Крис непонимающе нахмурился. Что бы это значило? И удобно ли об этом спрашивать?  
Сон понял его замешательство.  
— Мы, Бесконечные, родились прежде богов и останемся, когда забудут их всех. Но так же, как и они, мы подчинены законам мироздания и меняемся. Как любая идея. Ещё совсем недавно я был Морфеем, но ныне это имя мне не принадлежит. Морфей умер. Я — он и не он. Для меня пока всё внове. И мне бы хотелось получше узнать людей. Моя старшая сестра очень вас любит, вопреки всему порождаемому вами злу.  
— Сестра?  
— Её зовут Смерть.  
Крис кашлянул. Ну да, очень любит людей. Видимо, поэтому стремится забрать их к себе. Сон, как будто прочитав его мысли, немного нахмурился.  
— Люди считают её жестокой, но она всего лишь выполняет свою работу, нравится ей это или нет.  
— Извини, я не хотел думать о… твоей сестре плохо, — Крис примирительно улыбнулся. — А то, что ты сейчас рассказываешь… Разве об этом можно говорить? Ну, тайны мироздания, всё такое.  
— В своём царстве я волен делать что угодно, — Сон обвёл пещеру рукой. — С пробуждением ты многое забудешь.  
— Это всё так… странно, — Крис потёр лоб. — Даже более, чем странно. Я не знаю, как на всё это реагировать.  
И это было правдой. Он слушал Сна с интересом, но слова того шли вразрез со всеми представлениями о мироустройстве. Секундный шквал эмоций утих и не оставил после себя ничего, даже удивления. Крис чувствовал себя опустошённым. Но это было вовсе не такое уж плохое ощущение. Он как белый лист. Tabula rasa.

— Можешь считать это вещим сном, Лорд. Тура по Америке не будет. Возьмите отпуск.  
Крис рассмеялся. Неучтиво, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Гулкое эхо вторило ему, но Сон не изменился в лице. С ума сойти, к нему приходит древняя сущность, архетип, и говорит: «Возьмите отпуск», прямо как в ежедневном гороскопе из дешёвой газетёнки.  
— Прости, — Крис попытался придать лицу покаянное выражение, но уголки рта предательски подёргивались.  
— Ничего. Отчасти я понимаю комизм ситуации.  
Сон, до того застывший в одной позе, прошёл к озеру. Белая мантия с шорохом волочилась за ним по острым камешкам.  
— Подойди ко мне. Ты ведь понимаешь, что всё это не просто так. И это будет не просто отпуск, — тень улыбки скользнула по его красивому бесстрастному лицу, больше похожему на маску.  
Крис приблизился. Сон положил прохладную — даже сквозь куртку и ткань футболки — ладонь ему на плечо, и Крис взглянул в его непроницаемо-чёрные глаза.  
— Я пришёл дать тебе идею, которая сделает мир чуточку лучше.  
— Но зачем тебе это?  
— Хочу сделать сестрице подарок, — Сон вдруг улыбнулся по-настоящему. — Она любит музыку, да и я с недавних пор вновь ощутил интерес. Так отчего бы и нет?  
— Но почему именно я? — Крис по-настоящему растерялся. — Есть множество музыкантов, талантливее и лучше меня.  
— Есть, — согласился Сон. — Но обстоятельства сложились именно в твою пользу. Воля случая. Ты собираешься отказаться?  
— Ну уж нет.  
— Тогда посмотри в воду, — Сон чуть сжал плечо Криса. — Гляди внимательно.  
Крис вгляделся в гладь озера. Сначала он не видел ничего, кроме чистого песка и гальки на дне, но постепенно перед ним начали проступать образы. Заворожённо, широко раскрыв глаза, он наблюдал.

Свет и тьма — различимые и, тем не менее, единое целое. Мужчина и женщина. Тело женщины красиво, изо лба её исходит сияние звезды, но у неё нет рта. У мужчины же, смутно похожего на самого Криса, отсутствуют глаза, тело покрыто ранами, складывающимися в какой-то знакомый узор, голову венчают два толстых тяжёлых рога, окутанных тёмным ореолом, а на месте члена у него извиваются три змеи. В объятии этих двоих, похожем на ослепительную вспышку, рождаются светила и планеты. И вот уже божественная пара творит жизнь, но создания по образу и подобию, истинные дети, не получаются.  
С ужасом и восхищением Крис наблюдал, как женщина вырвала из своей груди сердце и создала первых людей — не двоих, нет, гораздо больше. Погасло пламя в её глазах, тьма наполнила их, но она выжила. Крису казалось, он ощущает её материнскую любовь к своим чадам и их благодарность за дарованную жизнь. И ревность рогатого он тоже чувствовал. Слишком эгоистичный, тот сделался враждебен новой жизни и утратил любовь богини. Но на этом акт творения не закончился — они создали себе помощников, светлых духов и тёмных демонов.  
А люди жили и умирали, и не было в них страха перед богами, только любовь и благодарность к создательнице. Они знали, что нет загробного мира, но их души дадут ей энергию для поддержания всего сущего, и чем лучше прожита жизнь, чем больше совершено полезного, тем больше энергии они вернут. А те, кто творят зло, растворятся в небытие, тем самым нарушая баланс и делая рогатого, желающего всё уничтожить, сильнее. И мало кто хотел послужить причиной гибели мира.  
В вере этих людей были знакомые мотивы — тот же христианский альтруизм, но всё же Крис не встречал ничего похожего. Эти люди не верили в рай или перерождение и потому ценили жизнь. Любили её. Были честнее, добрее и счастливее. Что-то такое он и представлял себе, раз за разом возвращаясь в песнях к образу идеального, недостижимого мира, где нет вражды.

— Хозяин! — в пещеру, громко хлопая крыльями, влетел ворон. — Чёрт возьми, что вы творите?  
— Успокойся, Мэттью. И не разговаривай со мной в таком тоне, — Сон позволил сесть ворону на плечо, и тот виновато склонил голову.  
— Прошу прощения, хозяин. Вы уверены?  
Крис с раздражением посмотрел на говорящую птицу — отражение другого мира в воде исчезло.  
— Вот только не надо испепелять меня взглядом, — нахохлился ворон. — Я, между прочим, когда ходил на двух ногах, запросто мог бы набить тебе морду.  
— Ну, ты всё ещё на двух ногах, — усмехнулся Крис. — Попробуешь заклевать?  
— Это Мэттью, прошу его извинить, — Сон церемонно кивнул. — У него проблемы с манерами. И отчего-то он решил, что раз я больше не Морфей, за мной нужно присматривать.  
— Конечно! — встрепенулся Мэттью. — Поосторожнее с идеями!  
— Скажи это лучше разработчикам нового оружия, — поморщился Крис. Ему всё ещё было досадно, что ворон спугнул образы.  
— Ты ничерта в этом не смыслишь, лабух, — сердито каркнул тот. — Вообще помалкивай!  
— Мэттью, — Сон не повысил голос, но тон его сделался ледяным. — Напомню: мы в Царстве Снов, следовательно, Лорд мой гость. Разве так говорят с гостями?  
— Простите, хозяин, — Мэттью съёжился, — но…  
— Так, в чём подвох? — подобрался Крис. — Чем он недоволен?  
— Я дал тебе — вернее, вам — идею. То, что ты видел — порождение твоей фантазии, я лишь подтолкнул тебя в нужном направлении. Ты увидел миропорядок, о котором всегда мечтал где-то в глубине души. И теперь ты расскажешь о нём другим. Мысль человеческая уже не раз меняла мир до неузнаваемости, Мэттью опасается этого. Если все начнут мечтать об одном и том же, кое-что в мироздании действительно можно изменить. Так рождаются новые боги и сменяются культурные парадигмы.  
— Это как христианство заменило язычество?  
— Да, в какой-то мере, — кивнул Сон. — Но для этого понадобились миллионы людей, думающие об одном и том же. То, что ты воплотишь, не перевернёт мир, ты не пророк, но многих это заставит переосмыслить свою жизнь и сделаться немного лучше.  
— А если что-то пойдёт не так? — поёжился Мэттью.  
— Я не совершаю необдуманных поступков.  
— Выходит, ты навёл меня на важную идею, — задумчиво начал Крис. — Это… очень ценно. Спасибо. Я должен что-то заплатить?  
— Нет, — Сон покачал головой. — Съездите в отпуск и возвращайтесь с хорошим альбомом, — он улыбнулся. — Сестра оценит задумку, ей нравятся такие вещи. Если её порадует, то и я буду рад.  
— Какой ж это отпуск, если им работать придётся, — проворчал Мэттью и сунул клюв под крыло, всем видом выражая неодобрение.  
— Ну, знаешь, — усмехнулся Крис, — запись — всегда тяжело, но… ты бы знал, как это охрененно! Кстати, — он посмотрел на Сна, лицо которого снова не выражало ничего. — Почему ты уже в который раз говоришь во множественном числе?  
— Потому что остальные тоже здесь, и я говорил с каждым, но ты их не видишь. Ты запомнил, что я показал тебе?  
— Да. Разве такое забудешь?  
— Что ж, хорошо, — Сон удовлетворённо кивнул. — Время просыпаться.  
— Было приятно познакомиться с тобой, — Крис протянул Сну, оказавшемуся вдруг совсем близко, ладонь.  
Сон едва заметно улыбнулся и пожал её.  
— Человеческие ритуалы. Занятно.  
Рука, которую Крис запомнил прохладной, теперь была тёплой. Зелёный камень ослепительно засверкал, и Крис зажмурился.  
А когда открыл их, то обнаружил себя дома, за столом. Шея и спина нещадно ныли. Он выпрямился, и уронил на пол плед. Видимо, Аня вставала и укрыла его. За задёрнутыми шторами ещё было темно.

Несмотря на не самое комфортное пробуждение, Крис чувствовал воодушевление. Охренительно яркий сон про божественную пару и созданных ими людей всё ещё будто перед глазами стоял. Он включил компьютер и быстро начал записывать. Ещё какой-то образ маячил на грани сознания. Кто-то в белом. Но Крис так и не смог его ухватить. Впрочем, и того, что он помнил, было достаточно. Отличная идея. Надо обдумать как следует.  
Рот сам собой растягивался в довольной, удовлетворённой улыбке. Крис выключил компьютер и, тихо ступая, прошёл в спальню. Стараясь не разбудить Аню, разделся и забрался под одеяло. Но она проснулась.  
— Мф… скльк врмя?  
Крис потянулся к лежащему на столике смартфону.  
— Четыре утра. Спи, — он пригладил её растрёпанные волосы.  
— Угум.  
Крис лёг поудобнее и закрыл глаза, но сон не шёл. Хотелось _действовать_.  
— Слушай, — потормошил он Аню. — Нам через две недели в посольство, если всё будет готово. Но что-то мне подсказывает, что нихрена не будет.  
— Угу, — Аня приоткрыла один глаз и снова закрыла.  
— Так вот, может, махнём в отпуск? То есть, не совсем отпуск, пора новый альбом писать, но… Ты как, сможешь?  
Аня открыла оба глаза:  
— Ты сказал «отпуск»?  
— Типа того. Вообще, подготовка к записи. Разработка концепта…  
— Аха, — она зевнула. — Я как раз на неделе клиенту рукав добью, а очередь на мелкие татухи можно перераспределить.  
— Вот и отлично. А куда — с утра подумаем.  
— Куда денег хватит, — хохотнула Аня. — Вы с этими американцами столько бабла всадили!..  
— Ой, не напоминай, — Крис закрыл глаза рукой.  
— Спи давай, — Аня поправила одеяло и устроилась у него под боком. — Завтра всё решим.  
— Я тебе расскажу, что придумал, — пообещал довольный Крис. — И… вот только что мысль пришла: нарисуешь обложку? Нет, серию даже! Персонажей…  
— Да спи уже, — Аня тихо засмеялась и хлопнула его подушкой. — Завтра всё обсудим.  
Крис обнял её и закрыл глаза. Было офигенно легко и спокойно. И снова смутно вспомнилось что-то белое. Что-то хорошее было связано с ним. Крис попытался вспомнить, но уснул. Ему снились смешной ворчливый ворон и Всевышняя пара.  
А утром его разбудило СМС от Джереда: «Такой сон видел! Ты что-нибудь понимаешь в мифологии?»  
Чёрт возьми, это судьба.


End file.
